


Uncharted Regional Dialect

by holls



Series: Unexpecting [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, cuteness, phonetically spelled accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov's son Robbie has a combination of both of their accents, and no one can understand him, except a few crew members. On top of that, Robbie's about to be a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Regional Dialect

When Sarek beamed about the U.S.S. Enterprise to meet with his son, the last thing he expected to see when he materialized was a round faced child with light brown hair staring at him.

"Spock..." Sarek began, his raised eyebrow asking the questions that his mouth did not.

"He is the son of Commander and Lieutenant Scott, who are both busy, I agreed to watch him," Spock said, ignoring as the little boy poked at his ear. "His name is Robbie."

"Ookkle Spoah, vut es za ma?" Robbie asked, pointing at Sarek.

"That is my father, Robbie, his name is Sarek," Spock said patiently, giving the small child a bounce on his hip. "He will be joining us until your fathers are no longer busy."

"Da! Ve pyay!" Robbie announced.

"I do not know how many games he knows, Robbie," Spock answered. "We will keep you amused, though."

"Ve pyay caas vas yer Da'!" Robbie smiled, nodding. "Ewery'un pyays caas!"

"The rules of cars are very simple, yes," Spock agreed as he father tried to figure out what the boy had said, or what he was saying it in. "It is interesting that you are so amused by very basic antique toys."

"Spock, you did not tell me you had taken up another language," Sarek said. "I assume your female companion has had some influence on you."

Spock's eyebrow rose as a brief look of confusion crossed his face.

"Excuse me, father?" he asked.

"The child, what language is he speaking?" Sarek asked. "You obviously understand him."

"Robbie is speaking Standard English," Spock said, wondering if his father was feeling alright. "Father, are you in need of rest?"

Before Sarek could reply that he was fine and that there was no way that child was speaking English, a red faced and very excited Chief Engineer ran into the room.

"We did at! Or they did at, but any way, at's done!" Scotty laughed, looking like he was going to start bouncing off the walls, in vast contrast to the two Vulcans staring at him. "Robbie's gonna be a big brother, Pasha's having another baby! Kin ya believe at?? Ahm gonna be a Daddy again!"

At the sound of the overexcited Scotsman's voice, Sarek was suddenly beginning to realize why the child was so hard to understand.

~*~

Sulu made his way down to the mess hall, shifting Robbie's weight on his back as he walked. He'd just finished his shift on the bridge with the boy's father when Pavel developed a nasty headache. Promising him he'd collect Robbie and take him to get a snack, Sulu shooed Pavel towards sick bay as he went to pick up his godson.

"Now, what would you like to eat, Robbie?" Sulu asked as he approached the replicator, helping the boy down so his hands would be free to carry the tray.

"Ah yike..." Robbie frowned a little as he thought about what he'd like. If he was with Uncle Jim, he'd get chips or candy, but Uncle Hikaru tended to actually stick to his parent's pre-dinner rules. "Vaddameyin."

"Unknown request, please try again," the computer replied.

Robbie's eyes narrowed a little and Sulu had to keep from laughing. The boy did look more like Scotty, but he had some of Pavel's expressions down pat.

"Vad-da-mey-in!" Robbie repeated, looking as exasperated as a three year old could possibly manage, looking at Sulu with a 'can you believe this?' look in his eyes.

"Unknown request, please try again," the computer repeated.

"Oh, little guy, the replicator might not understand Russian," the petite, and new, girl in line said behind them.

Robbie looked at her, then back up at Sulu, wondering why the magic box wasn't coughing up his food already.

"He's not speaking Russian," Sulu said, wishing they could do something to the ship's voice recognition system so Robbie and Pavel didn't have such a hard time asking for things.

"Oh, I thought because...he's that Russian guy's kid, right?" the girl said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, that's him, but he's speaking English," Sulu said, stopping Robbie from kicking the replicator. "Watermelon."

The replicator heard him just fine, and suddenly Robbie went from irritated to delighted. Sulu was always amused by how fast the kid shifted moods.

"Come on, let's have this and wait for your parents," Sulu said, taking Robbie's hand and leading him over to a table, taking another glance back at the still blushing girl. The girl was definitely from Earth, she had an American accent, so how had she gone her whole life and never heard of watermelon?

"Vaddameyin!" Robbie announced as they were seated, grabbing a piece and digging in, a wide smile across his face. "Zank ye, Ookle Ka-oo."

"Don't mention it," Sulu said, taking a piece for himself with a smile.

~*~

Pavel stared up at the ceiling, wincing a little as Doctor McCoy prodded at his stomach, pushing the imaging wand against his stomach. He'd forgotten how much routine check ups hurt in the years since Robbie had been born. Mama Scott had told him that the joys of having a child would make him forget all of that, and she'd apparently been right.

"Keep breathing, Pavel, you have to relax..." McCoy said, his eyes locked on the monitor in front of him, examining the fetus, which was now around the eighteen week mark and growing on schedule. This wasn't a typical pregnancy, though, and there was a lot more to look in on than just the baby.

"I am trying to..." Pavel replied, his voice tight.

"Papaaa..." Robbie's voice piped up, staring down at his Papa from up in Scotty's arms while his father looked forward at the monitor. "Yissin ta Ookle Yeo."

"That's right, listen to Uncle Leo," McCoy said gruffly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Kid's got more sense than most of this crew already."

Pavel didn't argue with them, he closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to breathe despite the pressure and pain pushing down on his abdomen.

"Zat ma bee-bee," Robbie announced proudly, pointing to the screen, poking his father's cheek to get his attention. "Daddy! Zat ma bee-bee!"

"Ah'd like ta think I had a wee hand ahn at too, there, Robbie," Scotty said with laugh.

"Nae..." Robbie said dismissively. "Ookle Yeo, zat ma bee-bee, da?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," McCoy said. "Here, watch. This is your baby's head...and these are it's arms..."

He moved the wand over Pavel's stomach, pointing at the screen and speaking with a tone of voice most of the ship was unaware he possessed. It was no secret he had a soft spot for Robbie Scott, though it wasn't something he advertised. The curious little guy reminded him of his own daughter, painfully so, sometimes.

"Zat at yegs!" Robbie yelled excitedly, watching at the baby on the monitor moved, kicking a little.

"That's right, those are the legs...and seeing as you two want to be surprised again, I'm not gonna tell you what I saw between them," McCoy said, taking the wand away, reaching up to pull the gown down over Pavel's stomach. "He's looking pretty good, they both are, baby's growing normally and Pavel's organs and everything look great. I want to see him gain some more weight though."

"Ah told yeh! Didn't Ah tell yeh! The book said..." Scotty began when Robbie clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Nae yeyyiy!" Robbie ordered sternly. "Papa hedday! Yeh nae be youd!"

Pavel burst out laughing, as did McCoy.

"Zat is right, no yelling and being loud around poor Papa," Pavel said, slowly sitting up. "I do not hawe a headache today, but thank you..."

"Now that you're further along, I'd like to see you more often..." McCoy said as he walked with Pavel towards the door, Scotty trailing not far behind, his mouth still covered by Robbie's hand.

"...okay, am I insane or is that kid even speaking English?" one of the nurses whispered to another when they were gone.

"No, you're not, I have no clue what he's saying," the other woman replied.

"But Dr. McCoy..." the first nurse started.

The second woman just shrugged, quickly getting back to work as McCoy wandered back into the room, noticing the little smile on his lips and chocolate cookie remnants on his cheek.

~*~

"Annie Oo-ah!"

Uhura stopped talking and turned around just in time to have her legs tackled by the pint sized, and visibly upset, Robbie. She wavered a little, more out of surprise than anything, she hadn't exactly been prepared to be latched onto by her honourary nephew in the middle of the busy hallway leading away from the language lab. She gave the other communications officers a 'just a minute' look before turning her attention to Robbie.

"Robbie, hey, what are you doing here?" Uhura said, bending down to pick him up, wiping his eyes. "You're not supposed to be down here by yourself, where are your parents?"

"I vis Ookle Jeem..." Robbie explained, latching onto her. "Ah yoos Ookle Jeem. Papa an' Daddy vis Ookle Yeo an' Papa wewy sack..."

Uhura hugged the boy tightly, shaking her head in disbelief. How the hell could Jim Kirk captain an entire ship when he could barely manage to babysit a three year old boy?

"If you're supposed to be with Uncle Jim, what happened?" she asked patiently. "You know you're not supposed to wander off..."

"Ah yookin'...van' ma Papa an' Daddy..." Robbie sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "Ookle Jeem vud nae teek ma, so Ah go tae yook maseff, an' Ah yost, an' Ah van ma Papa an' Daddy an'..."

Robbie burst into a new round of tears, burying his face against Uhura's shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"Robbie...it's okay, I'm sure your Papa's just fine, and you can see them soon," Uhura said, frowning, not wanting to scold an already upset child. "Sometimes when people go to see the doctor, little boys can't go with them, and that's why you're supposed to stay with Uncle Jim. You can't wander around the ship by yourself, it's dangerous..."

She was just about to send a message to Kirk when he came flying around a corner, a look of relief on his face at the sight of Robbie in Uhura's arms, with just a hint of 'oh shit, I'm dead'.

"Robbie...you scared me, buddy, don't do that..." Kirk said, holding his chest as he walked over, holding his arms open to take the toddler back. "Uhura, uhm...about this...what would it take to keep this...?"

"...I want two extra days of leave," she said, making no motion to hand Robbie back over.

"Two? One...come on, he was gone for like ten minutes, what could have..." Kirk trailed off as Uhura raised an eyebrow at him. "Two it is."

"Thank you," Uhura said, passing Robbie back to Kirk. "But if it happens again, I'm telling them."

"It won't happen again," Kirk said, though his hold tightened on the toddler. "Come on, Robbie, say bye-bye to Auntie Uhura."

"Byyyye...tahk oo, Annie Oo-ah," Robbie sniffed, waving over Kirk's shoulder as he carried Robbie back to his own quarters.

"Wow..." one of the other communication officers said once Kirk was gone, shaking his head. "You're good, Uhura."

"Excuse me?" Uhura asked, confused.

"You really do have an amazing ear for other languages, I couldn't even figure out which one the kid was speaking. Is that Gaelic or something?"

Uhura blinked, her eyebrow raising again, wondering how this guy managed to become a Communications officer when he couldn't even understand English.

~*~

Scotty was used to working with surprises and vast changes in carefully laid plans. In fact, he loved them for the most part. He enjoyed the thrill of coming up with new methods and systems for old functions, or completely unheard of ones, and the adrenaline rush when his plans came to life. It was an exhilarating job, he loved every minute of it.

When it came to his husband and child, however, Scotty tended to prefer carefully constructed plans executed with unwavering predictability and without any incidents more dire than a momentarily misplaced toy. The lack of that safety net made him anxious, which in turn made him bite his nails. It seemed like since the moment Pavel got pregnant, Scotty's nails had been non-existent, and now at the end of it when he needed them most, the lack of anything to chew was only making him worse.

The original plans had been to land in Glasgow on Monday, have a few days visiting his family while getting Pavel seen by the doctor that delivered Robbie, and for the baby to be born on the Friday. When Pavel woke Scotty up just after four on Tuesday morning, he knew by his husband's tone that things had changed. Calling up McCoy, who was staying with Kirk in the room next door, Robbie was put into McCoy's spot in bed before it could even cool, and the Scotts were off to the hospital with the doctor is tow.

When Kirk arrived hours later with a fed and excited Robbie, there was no news, but there was an anxious Scottish woman with whom he was very acquainted.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott," Kirk said politely, not wanting to get yelled at this early in the morning. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nae, not a word," Mrs. Scott said, not even looking at Kirk. "There's ma wee Robbie! Look how big ya are! Come give Nan a hug and kiss!"

"Ookle Jeem, zis as ee-yee Nan?" Robbie asked, pointing to the older woman, recognizing her from subspace communications, but too young to remember visiting her the year before. "Ah geeve Nan kass?"

"Yes, that's your Nan, Robbie," Kirk said, gently passing Robbie over to Mrs. Scott, glad that Robbie was making sure to ask him if this was really a person he could trust. "You can give her a kiss."

Robbie grinned, throwing his arms around the woman's neck and planting a big wet kiss on her cheek, much to Mrs. Scott's delight.

"He looks so much like Montgomery, such a precious boy," Mrs Scott said, fawning over her grandson. "When are they going to teach him to speak English, though? Ah would like ta be able ta speak ta him. I did nae even know Montgomery could even speak Russian!"

"As far as I know, he can't..." Kirk started, wondering if the woman was hard of hearing. "Robbie speaks English, bit of an accent, but his speech is fine."

Mrs Scott raised an eyebrow before giving Kirk a cold look.

"Ah may nae be young, but Ah'm nae stupid!" she snapped. "Trying ta pull a joke on me, are ya? With ma boy an hospital about ta have a bairn!"

"What? No!" Kirk said, wide eyed, trying not to laugh. "Wow, no, I wouldn't do that...not now anyway."

He had to admit it was a good idea for a practical joke, though.

"Yer nae fooling me, Mr. Kirk!" Mrs Scott said, shaking her head to storm down the hallway with Robbie, who was peeking over her shoulder at his stunned Uncle Jim. "Well, are ya coming? Ah need you to translate whatever nonsense ya have ma grandson speaking!"

Kirk shook his head, sighing. Today was going to be a long day, and he was starting to envy Pavel. At least he had drugs to deal with it.

~*~

It didn't take long for the rest of the Scott clan to show up, along with Sulu, Uhura, and Spock, much to Kirk's relief. The two hours he'd spent as Robbie's translator to Mrs. Scott had been the longest of Kirk's life, so painful he would have gladly traded them for two hours full of Melvaran mud flea vaccine. By the time Sulu arrived with a tray of coffees, he was ready to run out of the room and straight to the psych ward.

"I swear to you, Mrs. Scott, Robbie does speak English," Sulu had said, a little taken aback at being accused of being part of Kirk's evil plan to confuse an old woman.

"...alright then," Mrs. Scott conceded, unaware of the 'you have to be fucking kidding me' look on Kirk's face. "Ah suppose having parents of different lineage can cause a wee bit of mix up..."

Kirk just threw his hands up in the air, wondering what kind of sedatives they'd give him if he just committed himself.

Once the room was full, and Kirk had come back from the hallway where he'd been pacing and swearing, Robbie decided to take it on himself to break the silence by telling a story.

"Ookle Jeem an' Ookle Spoah, zey go ta bad pyanes...Ookle Yeo yeyyiy, say 'ye nae yissin ta ma' an' Ookle Jeem yaff an' say 'ya coot vhen ya mad'," Robbie said, laughing along with Kirk, Sulu, and Uhura. "Ookle Spoah say 'Zat iyyogigo.' an' zey go an' zey see beeg ay-yins!"

The three crewmembers laughed harder at the serious face Robbie made when impersonating Spock while the Scotts stared at the boy in utter confusion.

"He is partially relaying an experience prior to Captain Kirk and myself beaming down to a hostile planet," Spock explained. "I do not remember saying anything was illogical, however."

"Aww, he probably didn't want you to feel left out," Uhura chuckled. "He had to give you a line, and that's probably what he hears you saying most."

Spock thought this over for a second, nodding slightly.

"I swear, that kid's worse than a Manc," Angus muttered to Simon, who just shook his head and shrugged.

"Not taking after our side, that much is certain," Simon replied.

"Actually, a lot of his vocal patterns are Glaswegian like yours," Uhura said with a smile. "He just has Russian ones as well, on top of the normal speech difficulties that many small children have with 'r' and 'l'. Once you get used to it, he's no harder to understand than either of his parents."

Angus and Simon just stared at her, amazed that they'd been heard from across the room.

"It Ookle Yeo!" Robbie suddenly screamed, running for the doorway to hug the legs of McCoy, who was still in his surgical scrubs, looking exhausted.

"Holy hell, if Robbie's birth was tricky, then that was like assembling a solid black million piece puzzle with a blindfold on..." McCoy grumbled, bending down to pick Robbie up, giving Spock a look before the Vulcan could find a problem with his analogy.

"Pasha and the baby, are they alright?" Mrs Scott said, worry in her voice.

"They're fine, baby's small but healthy, Pavel's got enough drugs in him to bring down a herd of elephants, he's in recovery," McCoy said, looking at Robbie. "Do you want to see your baby now, Robbie?"

"Vhere ma bee-bee??" Robbie yelled excitedly, looking around frantically.

"Your baby's this way..." McCoy said, turning to leave when he saw the expectant looks on everyone else's faces. "...fine, all of you with me, but keep it down."

He shook his head, leading the pack of people down the corridor to the room they'd set Pavel up in. McCoy had waited a while for Pavel to wake up and recover a little before getting everyone, but he wasn't about to admit that to the obviously impatient crowd. As he entered the room, the others stayed back near the door as Scotty walked over to McCoy, taking his son from his arms with a quiet thanks.

"Robbie, I want ya ta meet someone..." Scotty said, a proud smile on his face as he walked over to the bed where Pavel lay on his side with the baby in his arms. "This as your baby brother, Ilya. Ilya Montgomery Scott."

"Zis ma bee-bee?" Robbie asked in a hushed tone, staring intently at the tiny baby in wonder, not entirely sure this was what he pictured.

"Zis is your baby, yes, your very own baby brother," Pavel chuckled softly, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Can you say Ilya, Robbie?"

Robbie continued to stare at the pink, chubby faced infant in his father's arms, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ilya," he said effortlessly.


End file.
